Another Day In Paradise
by silversrider
Summary: A short Humanized Songfic for Phil Collins song, Another Day In Paradise.
1. Prologue

_I had some spare time, and didn't feel like updating my other story, so I began on this one._

_It will be a short songfic for Phil Collins - Another Day In Paradise._

_I hope you'll enjoy this story._

* * *

**Prologue**

She didn't know where she could go. The freezing cold was getting to her. What did she do wrong to deserve this? She fell to her knees, exhausted, desperate. She knew that she had to stay awake, or it would mean the end of her life.

Why did he leave her? Why did all these people just walk by without helping her? She knew that it would end soon. She was broken, the cold harsh world was too much for her. She had nowhere to go, so she stayed at the exact same spot. She would stay there the rest of her life. A little smile appeared on her face.

_Think twice,  
It's just another day for you.  
You and me in paradise._

_Another day in paradise._

Just think about it.


	2. Chapter 1: Don't Look Back

**Chapter 1: Don't Look Back**

He had to get home as soon as possible, before his lieutenant Kowalski would blow up his whole HQ. He knew that he shouldn't have left the HQ while the genius was working on an experiment, but sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do. He really wished that he could let Rico pick up those new untested explosives, but that would probably mean the end of civilization. He wasn't sure if Kowalski and his experiment were any better, but he had to trust him. His hand ran through his thick black hair, while his blue eyes were fixed upon the street before him. He really didn't wanted to be here.

She knew that she had to find a place to sleep. She looked at the abandoned streets before her. Suddenly a man came around the corner. He wore a long black coat and looked wealthy, though desperation was written all over his face. She knew that this could be her only chance. She took it with both hands. She called out to the man on the street.

"Sir, can you help me? It's cold and I have nowhere to sleep, is there somewhere you can tell me?" She already knew his answer. If he would answer her.

He saw her when he turned around the bend. She had straw blond hair, hanging filthy round her head. Her face was pale and her body was thin. He knew what she wanted and what she needed. But he couldn't help her. He had to bring the explosives back to the HQ and make sure everything was alright there. He decided to walk on. He didn't look back. He pretended that he couldn't hear her. He started to whistle one of those tunes which he never could get out of his head, because of Private singing them again and again and again. He was a bit embarrassed that he had moved this slowly. He should have been back by now. He crossed the street.

_She calls out to the man on the street  
"Sir, can you help me?  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,  
Is there somewhere you can tell me?"_

He walks on, doesn't look back  
He pretends he can't hear her  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
Seems embarrassed to be there

_Think twice,  
It's just another day for you.  
You and me in paradise._

_Another day in paradise._

_Just think about it._


	3. Chapter 2: Turn Around

**Chapter 2: Turn Around**

He really didn't have time for this. He can hear her trying to call him back. He can hear her trying to catch up to him. He turned around and looked at her face. He could see that she had been crying. She looked desperate. He wanted to get it over with, Private would be home any minute now.

Why didn't he stop? She couldn't catch up to him, so she yelled. He turned around. She hadn't lost all of her faith, not yet. "Sir.." Her voice was fading away by the look in his eyes.

Why did she bother him? Couldn't she see that he had more important matters to do now? He looked down at her feet. Her bare feet were covered with blisters. She tried to catch up with him again, but she couldn't walk. He had to admire her strength and determination. But he really hadn't the time to help her. She had to deal with herself. He had to go home now.

She just stared at his face. His blue eyes were looking at her, but she knew that he wasn't about to help her. He was just like all the other people walking by. Still it was her only chance.

_She calls out to the man on the street  
He can see she's been crying  
She's got blisters on the soles of her feet  
She can't walk but she's trying  
_

_Think twice  
Because it's another day for you and me in paradise  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Praying

**Chapter 4: Praying**

She silently prayed to god, isn't there anyway you can help me? Oh Lord, there must be something you can say? Is there nothing more anybody could do? Why does nobody help me?

He looked at her face. His gaze followed the lines upon it. He knew that she has been looking for a shelter. But why was he still here? Still staring at the woman's face? She wasn't old, probably 23 years old. Why was this women here all alone on the streets? Maybe she couldn't fit in the place where she used to live?

He knew that by now their whole HQ had to be exploded. He could never let the boys do something on their own. He turned away, started walking. He ignored her yells. He had to get home.

A tear shimmered in her eye. She knew that this had been her last chance. The ice cold surrounded her. She looked at the man, who was crossing the street. The tear fell down upon the pavement.

_Oh lord!  
Is there nothing more anybody can do?  
Oh-oh whoa lord!  
There must be something you can say_

You can tell from the lines on her face  
You can see that she's been there  
Probably been moved on from every place  
Cause she didn't fit in there

_Think twice  
Because it's another day for you and me in paradise._

_Just think about it._


	5. Chapter 4: Blank Memory

**Chapter 4: Blank Memory**

He safely returned at his not yet destroyed HQ. He was glad that the boys hadn't blew it up. He shook the memory of the woman on the street from him. He had more important matters to deal with now.

She looked at the sky, she knew that she would find her shelter soon. It only wasn't a shelter in this cruel and harsh world. She fell asleep. She never woke.

He turned the page of his paper. He didn't pay attention to what was written in it. He never saw the three lines between the advertisements.

_Shelter less woman found on the street._

_The ambulance didn't arrive in time._

_The woman's identity is still unknown._

He turned away from the table. He hadn't even seen the item. The woman has vanished from his mind completely. He would never think about her again. For him it was just another day in paradise.

_It's just another day  
For you and me  
In paradise  
It's just another day  
For you and me  
In paradise_

_Think about it._

* * *

_The woman was based on nobody in particular._

___Thank you for reading and/or reviewing!_  



End file.
